ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire Wrestling Association
Background The''' Empire Wrestling Association is a roleplay-based federation owned by '''K.C. Kash based out of The Colosseum, a custom arena with a modern edge on the Roman Colosseum of old in New York, New York. EWA originally started as the training grounds for the Combat Zone Wrestling promotion, but through a strange series of events that led to CZW becoming defunct and disbanded, EWA rose to take center stage. While it was and still is a small promotion with a low budget, the EWA was lucky enough to pick up a large amount of former CZW Superstars and with them, all the hype in the world. Kash, a professional wrestler in his own right, saw the fall of CZW not as a sad moment, but as a means to take the lime light. EWA became his investment, using some of the great amount of wealth he had built up over the years to open the doors, also using his connections to reach out to his former roster mates from prvious promotions. EWA blew the roof off of professional wrestling with the debut of its Shatter Point '''show, with a large Extreme Rumble, seeing "The Hardcore Icon" Buzzsaw upsetting the standard and becoming the first ever EWA World Heavyweight Champion! EWA's roster is packed with hungry, talented students of the game, though rumors go that there is still plenty of room in the EWA Locker Room. Wrestling Style EWA sports an extreme style that is has adapted from CZW, though it mixes in the flavors of every other style in the wrestling world. There are no disqualifications, no illegal maneuvers﻿, and no restrictions to the limits competitors can go to, and this opens up new doors for the fighting styles of any EWA wrestler. The hybrid of hardcore, blood spilling battles with technical ability and the will to be known as the best in the company is the base for the Empire Wrestling Association and what sets them apart from your usual, run of the mill organization. The EWA is an equal opportunity employer, taking the risky choice to place women in the same ring as men, a choice made based on a poll from the EWA fans. This change has heavily altered the scene of the Empire, but for the better. With the creative and unique minds that call themselves the EWA Roster, there's only so much time that can pass before innovative and diabolic matches raise their heads. How long will it be until favorites like El Pablo's '''Greenhouse Match, or Ryan Shane's '''Bloody Knuckles Rules Match ''arrive in the Empire, and what new horrific designs will be created? Staff Executives *'Owner:' K.C. Kash (OOC: Shane Pelletier) *'Shatter Point GM:' "The Fan's Man" Frankie Manning *'Senior Vice President of Live Events: '''Eli Sweeney *'Shatter Point Co-Head Writers: "The Board of Directors" *'''Executive V.P. of T.V. Productions: Eli Sweeney *'Head of Talent Scouting': Shane Pelletier *'Creative Consultant: '''Faz Ahern *'Music Director: Varying, spot not yet finalized Web Team *'''Web Master: Faz Ahern *'Director of EWA E-Magazine: '''Faz Ahern *'Graphics Team: 'Paul Mundy, Marcellus Payne Announce Team *'Play-by-Play: 'Jarred Daniels *'Color Commentator: 'William Masters *'Ring Announcer: 'Maxwell Fabian Interviewers *Jenny Jacobs *Ryan Lewis *Jess Starr Referee *Chris Young *Andy Macc Cameras *Anaimless Blaqgai *Buddy Hall *Craig Masterson Security *"Beefy" Armstrong Roster Champions '''EWA World Heavyweight Champion: '"The Hardcore Icon" Buzzsaw 'EWA International Champion: '"The Outlaw" Buck Evans '''EWA Tag-Team champions: '''Vacant '''EWA Underground Champion: '''Vacant Active Talent Alexander Slate Brian Blaze Buck Evans Buzzsaw Crimson Blaze Chris Johnson El Pablo Eli Sweeney Ezra Mayhem Greg Kilmore Hindenburg Ivan A. Jobalot Jace Champion Jackson Cage Jakob Mayhem Joshua Newsome Jun Yao Justin Marsham K.C. Kash Madison McKenzie Marcellus Payne Mark Jackson Mike King Riley O'Conner Ryan Shane Ruthless Aggression Skyscraper SNA Thrax Tim Timmons Todd Anderson Weezle Xavier Reid Tag-Teams and Factions "Hometown Heroes" (Mark Jackson and Jun Yao w/ Princess) "Too Damn Sexy" (El Pablo, Eli Sweeney, Brian Blaze, Jace champion) "Massive Impact" (Hindenburg and Sky Scraper) "The Next Generation" (Tim Timmons and Joshua Newsome) "Violent Retribution" (Consists of Massive Impact and The Next Generation) Managers / Valets "Big" Al Tubbs Cassidy Fontaine Cristal Jason Ingle Leonard Jenkins Princess Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2011 Category:Federation logos Category:2011